


Another bad Primus fic

by Theslimiestcola



Category: Primus (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Cuddling, M/M, Primus Band - Freeform, dumb humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theslimiestcola/pseuds/Theslimiestcola
Summary: Les and Ler are cuddling on a couch, all happening from Ler's point of view. That is all.





	Another bad Primus fic

**Author's Note:**

> Another dumb Primus fic that I wrote for shits and giggles. Something short and sweet... Please don't hate me.

He's moving around too much back there... Oh my god, how long does it take him to get comfortable?

_Les, please. Just lay still,_ I tell him.

_Sorry, Ler,_ he replies.

I turn my head to look at him. He looks back at me and smiles. I smile back and I rest my head against his shoulder. Les wraps his arm around me and kisses my neck.

_No,_ I think to myself. _Too damn tired for this, I need sleep._

He insists and pulls me closer to him. I can't help but melt in his arms. He somehow flips me on my back so that he can kiss me some more. I'm half asleep, half awake. We exchange sloppy kisses. I can still smell and taste the alcohol on his breath. We drank an entire bottle of wine about an hour ago.

I pull myself away from his lips and flip back over on my side while trying to get comfortable again.

He whispers my name.

_Hey, Ler?_

_Yeah?_

It's cute that he calls me Ler, which was the nickname he came up with for me.

He hugs me tighter and whispers again, _I love you._

I turn my head to look back at him. I reply.

_Les, that's gay._

_Shit, you right._

We both sit up from the couch, put our clothes back on and walk away from each other, pretending that this all had never happened.


End file.
